U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,082 teaches a compliant polyimide having high thermal-oxidative stability in addition to recoverable elongation. The primary disadvantage of the compliant polyimide taught in the patent is that the prepolymer must be dissolved in a solvent prior to application to the intended surface. Thus, in order to leave the polyimide in a workable state during the application, a solvent must be added which will reduce the amount of solid resin being applied. Therefore, when a polyamide-acid precursor is applied to the intended surface, the precursor must be exposed to heat for a predetermined period of time in order to remove the solvent from the precursor. After the solvent is removed, the precursor is then heated to the temperature of imidization. Because the solvent makes up a large percentage of the precursor composition, additional considerations are required if a certain weight of resin solids is desired in the final product, viz, a second application may be required or a larger initial application may be required. In any case, the solvent removal frequently leads to voided structures and precludes use of the polyimide resin.